memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (novel)
|pages = 311 |year = 2287 |stardate = 8454.1 |ISBN = 0671680080 (paperback) (Kindle) |AB abridged = Yes |AB read by = Leonard Nimoy and George Takei |AB runtime = 1 hour and 31 minutes |AB publisher = Simon & Schuster Audio |AB published = (cassette) (CD) |AB ISBN = 0671685074 (cassette) ISBN 0671010824 (CD) (Audible) }} :The ''Enterprise embarks on her most fantastic adventure of all!'' The novelization of ''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' is an adaptation of , written by J.M. Dillard. Published by Pocket Books, the novel was first published in paperback in . Summary ;From the book jacket :The planet Nimbus III. A desolate, forbidding world, situated in the heart of the Neutral Zone. Unremarkable, except for one thing: Nimbus III is the site of an unprecedented attempt at cooperation among the galaxy's three major powers. Here, at this "Planet of Galactic Peace", the Klingons, the Romulans, and the Federation have all sent ambassadors, who are working together to develop the planet – an experiment that, if it succeeds, could transform the galactic balance-of-power. :But now terrorists have seized control of Nimbus III. And when Kirk and the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|''Enterprise]] attempt a dramatic rescue, they discover a threat unlike any they have ever faced. A threat that will force them to confront the inner demons of their own, secret pasts – and the forbidden secrets that lie at the center of the galaxy itself…'' Background information * The novel explains in detail Sybok's mental contact with each member of the Enterprise crew and the "pain" which he removed. It explains that the reason Captain Kirk was so strongly opposed to Sybok's aide was due to his guilt over his relationship with Carol Marcus. * The novel further explains how the Enterprise was able to reach the center of the galaxy so easily (a frequent plot error associated with the film, especially after the broadcast of Star Trek: Voyager). The reason, so described the novel, was that Sybok had spent years on a modified engine and shield design which made the journey past the galactic barrier possible. * Spock roasting "marsh melons" at the start of the film was explained in the novel as being an elaborate prank by Dr. McCoy to reprogram the library computer database with a story that marsh melons were grown on trees in Georgia and that McCoy's own family had been famous marsh melon planters. At the end of the novel, during the second camp-out at the end of the film, Spock discovered the deception and McCoy admitted he had hired a computer programmer to tap into the database and plant the false marsh melon story. * The UK edition was from Grafton Books, and was published on . Characters Regular and recurring ; James T. Kirk ; Spock ; Leonard McCoy ; Montgomery Scott ; Uhura ; Pavel Chekov ; Hikaru Sulu Others ; Sybok ; St. John Talbot ; Korrd References Nimbus III; Klingons; Romulans External links * * Novelizations |prev2 = |next2 = }} de:Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums (Roman) Category:Novelizations Category:Audiobooks